Jackass: Sonic Style II
by Tsutarja97
Summary: This is a very funny sequal to the first Jackass fic! Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Jackass: Sonic Style 2**

**The Cup Test**

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog and I will take a few blows to my

Tails: First, is the tennis ball! (Throws a tennis ball at Sonic's crotch)

Sonic: OW!

Tails: Next, the sledgehammer! (Whacks Sonic's area with it)

Sonic: WHY AM I SUFFERING?!

Tails: And last but not least, the Bowling ball! (Somehow manages to throw it right at the crotch and a loud crunch is heard)

Sonic: (Screams so hard that he passes out)

Shadow: Let's see what the damage is! (CHECKS) Well, the cup is destroyed and his balls are bleeding.

Cameraman: Oh. My. God. (Vomits)

**Sweaty Fat Fucks**

Eggman: This is Sweaty Fat Fucks. (Tails & Scourge low-blow him) OW!

Music: I like big butts and I cannot lie... (Don't know the rest)

Eggman: (Crashes into the garage door)

Sonic: Its official, Eggman sucks at skateboarding! Hey where'd he go?

Eggman: (At McDonalds Drive Thru) Yeah, I'll have three cheeseburgers...

Tails: (Phoning Eggman) WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Eggman: (Realises he has Bluetooth on) Er, and 7 Big Mac meals....

Cashier: How many fries do ya want?

Eggman: Half a dozen Medium fries and 2 extra large fries.

Cashier: Anything else?

Eggman: 7 cokes and a coffee, with 2 donuts.

Back at the skate park

Scourge: Well, that's lunch sorted.

**BMX Tug of War**

Eggman is tied and Tails' BMX is connected to that wire

Tails: Goddamn, this is the BMX Tug of War.

Tails then rides his BMX over the cactus plants only for Eggman to fall of the sofa and this cause Tails to fall into the cactus plants. Once The camera zoomed in Tails Shouted:

Tails: WHAT A DUMBASS IDEA!

A replay of what happened is shown.

Tails: I am surrounded by cacti.... FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

Knuckles: (Correcting Tails) It is "Cactus"!

Tails: IT'S CACTI!

Knuckles: Cactus!

Tails: WHATEVER IT IS, IT HURTS!

**My Big Green Ball**

Scourge: (On top of his shed) I'm Scourge the Hedgehog, and this is My Big Green Ball!

Scourge then sat on the ball and made it fall to the ground but when it bounced it sent a hollering Scourge 10 foot into the air and everyone (including Scourge) laughed their asses off when he landed.

**THE END **

**With all due respect to MysticShadowFall, DragonForceRoxMySox and all the readers!**

**Matt the Fox **

**(P.S, Submit what you want the crew to do) **


	2. Fireworks n stuff

**Jackass: Sonic Style III**

**Because I have managed to get a few Favorites on this website, I have decided to make more and more of these when I am not busy doing mountains of Homework. (CURSE YOU HIGH SCHOOL!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Firework Alarm Clock**

Sonic: (Whispering) Hello, I'm Sonic the hedgehog and it's midnight and Tails has to go to work at 5 AM and I'm gonna wake the shit out of him!

Sonic and Knuckles then walked into Tails' room, Knuckles then spotted a trash the rockets and then:

PEOW! WHIZZ! BOOM! BANG! RAT-TATATAT!

Tails: (Smoke alarm goes off) Holy shit!

Tails then sorted out the smoke detector and Knuckles said to Tails:

Knuckles: Er Tails, it is 5:30 AM you've gotta go to work and the time at the moment is 12:42 AM!

Tails: GRRR....

Knuckles & Sonic then screamed and fled to Tails' van and Tails shouted to them from his window:

Tails: YOU'D BETTER RUN!

**5 Hours Later**

Tails locked the door and went into his van but when he went into there....

PEOW! WHIZZ! BOOM! BANG! RAT-TATATAT! Knuckles and Sonic had lit some fireworks in his van! When Tails escaped the van he shouted to Sonic:

Tails: CHRIST SONIC! I ALMOST BROKE MY LEG GETTING OUTTA THERE! THERE'S SHIT ALL OVER THE VAN! HOW AM I GOING TO WORK NOW?!

**Wasabi Snooters**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Scourge are at a Japanese diner and Shadow said to the guy at the bar:

Shadow: Hey my man, wasabi. Lots.

The guy nodded and bought him some wasabi with a yellow sauce and shadow mixed the liquid into the wasabi, not without saying:

Shadow: Damn chopsticks. Who invented them?

Guy: Hey, I will give you $200 if you can snoot it up your nose.

Shadow: You're on. But what will I use?

Guy: Here. (hands him a straw)

Shadow then snooted it up his nose and did not complain although his did turn red because of the spices.

Shadow: Did it. Now hand over the paper. (Guy gives him the $200) thank you.

**Outside the Diner**

Tails: How do ya feel man?

Shadow: Well, my nose is a bit itchy but I'm looking forward to our weekly....

All: ASIAN INTERNET PORN NIGHT!

**Tails' House 8 pm**

Tails and Scourge were on their Linux Laptops, Sonic and Knuckles were on their Vista laptops and Shadow was sitting buck-naked looking at the screen of his iMac and said to the screen: (which showed a Chinese woman in a thong & bikini)

Shadow: Oh yeah. You're my Chinese whore! A-A-ACHOOO!

The screen was then covered in snot and because Shadow was drunk he screamed:

Shadow: ARRGHH! MY GIRL HAS BECOME AN OGRE!

This caused everyone to laugh their asses off so hard they fall off their chairs!

**THE END **

**Thanx for reading this fic, I really appreciate it!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Matt the fox**


End file.
